Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charge control method and system for a vehicle, and more particularly, for vehicles capable of charging a battery fully during an operational condition of an eco-friendly vehicle in IG ON and EV READY.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, eco-friendly vehicles require that a high voltage battery maintain the IG OFF operational state (e.g., ignition off) to charge the high voltage battery. Often, the battery is prevented from charging when a fault mode (e.g., failure conditions) occurs. For example, a fault mode may occur by attempting to engage a charging connector to charge the high voltage battery when the eco-friendly vehicle is in the IG ON operational state (e.g., ignition) and EV READY mode. In particular, engaging the vehicle start-up condition may be impossible when attempting to charge vehicle by connecting a high voltage charging connector when the eco-friendly vehicle is in the IG ON operational state. More specifically, when charging the high voltage battery when the eco-friendly vehicle is in the IG ON operational state, the vehicle's IG ON operational state is continuously maintained after the charging is completed. Accordingly, the voltage of an auxiliary battery is decreased due to an electric field load within a vehicle. Therefore, the voltage drop of the auxiliary battery precludes the vehicle from engaging the start-up sequence.
Furthermore, when the eco-friendly vehicle is in the EV READY mode and the battery is allowed to charge, a dangerous situation may occur. For example, the eco-friendly vehicle may move while remaining connected to the high voltage battery charging connector. Fundamentally, the eco-friendly vehicle is not allowed to charge the high voltage battery when eco-friendly vehicle is disposed in the EV READY mode. After the charging of the high voltage battery is completed, the vehicle may be maintained in the IG ON state. Furthermore, when the eco-friendly vehicle is in an EV READY mode, it may be impossible to engage the start-up operational sequence of the vehicle due to the above-described reasons. Therefore, due to the above reasons, the inconvenience of the vehicle maintaining the IG OFF operational mode to charge the high voltage battery is not required.
Various, control methods for discharge protection of an auxiliary battery have been suggested in the related art. For example, the method for charging an auxiliary battery has been developed that considers State of Charge (e.g., SOC) of a high voltage battery was suggested. However, such a method is merely a charging method for discharge protection of an auxiliary battery of a vehicle and cannot be used as protection logic applied to charge the high voltage battery when the vehicle is in the IG ON operational state or, the EV READY mode. Therefore, the inconvenience encountered by requiring the vehicle to maintain the IG OFF operational state to charge the high voltage battery, has not resolved.
The above information disclosed in this section is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.